Curiosidades
Coisas que Homer roubou de Ned Flanders Cano de chuveiro, Vídeo cassete, Churrasqueira, Cortador de grama, Câmera de vídeo e Ar condicionado. Trablalhos de Homer Agricultor (Tomaco) Alpinista Arrumador de pinos de boliche Assessor de celebridades Assistente do Sr. Burns Astronauta Ator Atração de show bizarro (Homerpalooza) Balconista (Kwik-e-Market) Barman Cantor (Os Bem-Afinados) Condutor de monotrilho Crítico de gastronomia Dançarino animador de torcida Dono da Usina Nuclear de Springfield Dono da Springshield Dono de creche Dublador (Poochie) Empresário (Coronel Homer) Escritor de biscoito da sorte Funcionário da Globex Funcionário do cassino do Sr. Burns Guarda-costas Inspetor de segurança Inventor Investidor (Homer vs. Cunhadas) Líder de seita (Lapidários) Limpador de neve (Senhor Escavadeira) Boxeador Marinheiro Mascote Mordomo Motorista de caminhão Motorista de limusine Negociador de blackjack Palhaço Papai Noel Piloto de avião Prefeito de Nova Springfield Professor Roteirista Supervisor Técnico Treinador de Futebol Vendedor (tônico do amor, banha e outros itens) Vigilante Webmaster (Computador Alcagüete) Quem está na lista negra de Homer Bill of Rights, Vovô Simpson, Fat free lard, Gravidade, Emmys, Darwin, H2Whoa, Billy Crystal, Deus, Soloflex, O guri, Stern Lecture Plumbing e Econo Save. Sonhos de vida de Homer •ser empresário de uma linda cantora country. •viver no mato e fazer um livro contando sua história. •ser um condutor de monotrilho. •entrar num campo de baseball durante o jogo. •trabalhar num boliche. •comer o maior sanduíche do mundo. •aparecer no Gong Show. •comprar o Dallas Cowboys. •ser um negociador de blackjack. Erros em episódios No episódio do casamento de Apu, podemos ver como ele foi prometido a Manjula, a cena mostra Apu criança, ao lado de sua futura mulher também criança. Mas no episódio "Muito Apu por quase nada", Apu conta para Homer a história de como veio parar nos EUA, onde na cena vemos Apu adolescente despedindo de sua prometida (Manjula) que ainda é criança. No episódio “O Sáfari”, há uma cena em que Bart diz "obrigado pelo grude" e a língua dele aparece verde, ou seja, uma falha na cor de sua língua. No episódio “Vovô e a disfunção sexual”, Homer sai de casa com o carro de Marge (laranja), e quando chega na casa em que morava quando criança ele aparece com o seu carro (rosa). No episódio “Blame it on Lisa”, antes de Os Simpsons virem para o Brasil, Lenny aparece na janela da casa dos Simpsons. Na primeira imagem ele não tem nada na mão, aí quando a tela volta para ele novamente, já está com um sanduíche na mão. No episodio “Operação Springfield”, o cabelo do Chefe Wiggum muda de cor. Em uma cena no inicío do episódio apresenta uma cor, logo depois seu cabelo já está com uma cor diferente. No episódio “Histórias de domínio público”, no começo aparece o Homer deitado no sofá e na mesinha do lado não tem nada, depois aparece um porta-retratos com uma foto do Dr. Hibbert nessa mesinha, e depois no lugar dessa foto, tem uma foto de um carro. No episódio “A homenagem”, quando os ETs Kang e Kodos vão colocar um leitor de mentes na Maggie, porém antes, eles tiram o lacinho que ela possui na cabeça, e depois de ler a mente dela e retirar o aparelho o lacinho está de volta na cabeça dela, sem ninguém colocar. Outros Bart Simpson foi eleito em uma Pesquisa da revista Time americana como uma das vinte pessoas mais influentes da década. Matt Groening pediu que retirasse seu nome dos créditos do episódio Nasce Burns, por não concordar com o resultado final. No episódio Homerpalooza repare como o público que assiste aos shows é minguado em algumas cidades. Na verdade a turne (Verdadeira) Loolapalooza daquele ano (1996) teve público muito pequeno em algumas cidades. O Sonic Youth (que também aparece no episódio) chegou a tocar para alguns gatos pingados. Esse comentário deveria estar na seção do desrespeito com o espectador , mas já que estou aqui. No episódio Simpsoncalifragili... a frase que Bart escreve no quadro negro é : Não vou esconder o PROZAC da professora. Mas a VTI traduziu como : Não vou esconder o GIZ da professora. Será possível ? É notorio que existe excesso de liberdade na tradução , (até domingão do Faustão já enfiaram na boca da Marge !!!!!!!!! ) mas este tipo de censura nas dubladoras ... aí já é demais ... Gostam de tratar o publico como idiotas . Até quando ? No episódio Bart versus a ação de graças o nome de um suposto Jogador do Dallas cowboys é "Jay Kogen " , que na verdade é um produtor da série. No aparelho de telefone de Flanders , as teclas do Telefone de memória tem como números de emergência : Casa do Pastor , Trabalho do Pastor , e centro de reciclagem. Na maioria dos episódios em que aparece a família andando de carro todos usam cinto de segurança , menos Homer. A loja ao lado do Tatuador Marinheiro feliz ( Simpsons especial de Natal) tem uma placa : Removemos Tatuagens com Lazer. No episódio Krusty vai para a cadeia um pequeno documentário sobre sua vida diz que ele iniciou a carreira como mímico , nas ruas de Tupelo , no Mississipi , mesma cidade em que Elvis iniciou a carreira. A usina nuclear de Springfield é um fracasso em termos de segurança , um cartaz que aparece no episódio Numa noite encantada diz : Cuidado . Área radioativa .Não fume , não coma , não faça brincadeiras tolas. 7 dias desde o ultimo acidente. Em caso de derretimento quebre o vidro (O vidro já está quebrado). Nada passa em Branco nos Simpsons : O astro de cinema Rainier Wolfcastle , aquele canastrão que só interpreta Brutamontes em filmes arrasa-quarteirão , é austríaco , e tem um nome complicado .Desnecessário falar que se trata de provocação a Arnold Schwazernegger , Também austríaco com nome complicado, truculento , canastrão e milionário. Os Simpsons não poderiam de explorar a velha antipatia entre americanos e franceses. Os franceses consideram os americanos incultos selvagens , e os americanos não suportam a antipatia e o ar superior francês. Em vários episódios o tema é abordado : Os crepes da Ira - Bart vai para Paris e é explorado por dois vigaristas. No dia das Bruxas 8 - Springfield é destruida por um míssil nuclear atingido pelos franceses , inconformados pelo fato dos americanos terem chamado os franceses de sapos. Só se muda duas vezes - O louco Hank Scorpio pergunta a Homer onde ele deve lançar a bomba nuclear "Itália ou França" e Homer responde França. Hank diz : "Nunca me falaram Itália" No episódio Homerfobia , quem faz a voz do personagem Gay Jonh é o diretor de cinema Jonh Waters , também Gay. No episódio ele aparece na Loja com um Flamingo rosa de plástico atrás dele. Na verdade "The Pink Flamingo" é o título de um famoso filme seu. Jonh Waters é um diretor que abusa da estética cafona americana , exatamente a fixação do personagem Jonh. No episódio Marge vs. o monotrilho aparece uma árvore no parque riscada com um coração e as iniciais M.B x H.S. , Marge Bouvier x Homer Simpsons, nos tempos de solteiros. A mãe de Marge, Jackie Bouvier, tem o mesmo nome de solteira da ex-primeira dama dos EUA, Jaqueline Kennedy. Em um dos trechos do episódio "Acampamento Krusty" (onde Bart se revolta contra o acampamento, e se une aos seus amigos, fazendo uma rebelião), os garotos aparecem como selvagens dançando em volta de uma cabeça de javali. Isso seria uma alusão ao livro "O senhor das moscas", de Willian Golding. No episódio "O ônibus" em que as crianças ficam isoladas numa ilha deserta, acontece essa mesma alusão. George Bush, ex-presidente dos EUA foi mais uma das celebridades que teve participação na série Os Simpsons. Mas ao contrário de outras celebridades, Bush não fez sua própria voz no episódio "Dois Maus Vizinhos", pois ele não gosta dos Simpsons.